Je te déteste
by TiteM
Summary: Sacré Merlin ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Ces fleurs… si rouges… si belles… si chères. Ce parchemin… cette écriture… si élégante… si fine… presque calligraphiée… Et ces mots… Merlin, ces mots ! "Je te déteste" !
1. Surprise valentinoise

Pour celles qui, comme moi, ont la Saint Valentin en horreur...

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'écris une fic sur la Saint Valentin maintenant je n'en sais fichtrement rien mais j'étais en train de penser à un truc qui est arrivé à une lointaine connaissance et voilà... il faut croire que ça m'inspire de regarder les Tudors...

Amusez-vous!

Oh et : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!  
>(C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, parce que je ne serais pas contre un petit Scorpius à domicile moi)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je te déteste<br>Point de vue de Rose Weasley**

_Il me déteste, je le déteste et je ne vois pas pourquoi on perd notre temps à discuter de ce problème épineux dans une salle de classe le jour de la Saint Valentin alors qu'il a certainement mieux à faire que de m'agresser verbalement et physiquement !_

* * *

><p>Samedi 14 Février.<p>

Le pire jour qui soit.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin voyons !

Dites-moi s'il vous plait, _qui _a eu l'idée d'inventer cette stupide fête, histoire que j'aille lui lancer un chauve-furie tout de suite ! Au moins, ça pourra égayer ma journée…

Vous vous rendez-compte ? Je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans, pas merveilleuse mais pas moche, je suis intelligente, sympathique, charmante et sans histoires. Et bien PAS UN !  
>Pas un seul garçon ne m'a proposé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui pour la Saint-Valentin ! Bon d'accord, je suis un peu coincée, un peu sérieuse, un peu autoritaire et je n'aime pas le quidditch. Mais tout de même ! Les garçons ne s'arrêtent qu'à ça ?<p>

C'est définitif, je peux aller me pendre, personne ne me regrettera. Je devrais peut-être penser à demander des conseils à Mimi-Geignarde à ce niveau-là…quoique…elle me proposerait de me noyer dans un conduit d'évacuation, ce qui selon moi n'est pas la meilleure des morts…

Non sans rire, j'ai toujours détesté la Saint-Valentin, mais cette année, ça bat les records.

Alice sort depuis quelques semaines avec John Finnegan et c'est tout à fait écœurant.  
>D'abord, ils se roulent des galoches toutes les deux minutes, je ne suis pas non plus prude mais des fois c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter, c'est limite indécent, ils n'ont qu'à se trouver une chambre !<br>Ensuite, mes autres camarades de dortoir (nous sommes 5 en tout) ont toutes eut une invitation ! Moi je n'en ai eu aucune ! Le pire, c'est que quand j'ai eu le malheur de me plaindre de cette fête idiote, elles me sont tombées dessus en disant « Forcément, toi, t'es célibataire alors… ».

Non mais OH ! Oui je suis célibataire, et je t'emmerde ma grosse !  
>J'avais eu à subir – depuis plus d'un mois – les discussions sur les cadeaux des uns et des autres, à les accompagner pendant les vacances sur le chemin de Traverse où nous avions passé l'après-midi à chercher LE cadeau du « Doudou » ou du « Loulou d'amour », alors j'estime avoir le droit à un peu de reconnaissance ! Pour couronner le tout, mon cousin Albus, que j'adore, a entendu parler de cette histoire d'invitation - ou plutôt de non-invitation - comme il a largué sa copine il y a une semaine et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec une de ses nombreuses hystériques d'admiratrice, il m'a gentiment proposé d'y aller avec lui. Non mais pouvais-je tomber plus bas ? 17 ans et « je vais au bal avec mon cousin parce que je suis trop moche pour que les garçons ne m'invitent ». J'ai naturellement refusé poliment (je crois qu'Al s'est rabattu sur une jolie brunette de cinquième année) et j'ai maudis mes amies de lui en avoir parlé; cela ne leur a pas plu d'ailleurs et l'ambiance dans le dortoir n'était pas au beau fixe hier soir… enfin, leur Saint-Valentin devrait leur remonter le moral.<p>

Qu'à cela ne tienne, moi, personne ne va me remonter le moral et ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs tronches enfarinées. Alors que je suis réveillée, je garde mes paupières closes et me retourne dans mon lit en espérant me rendormir aussi vite. J'entends Alice qui s'affaire à coté de moi… Je peux même entendre Mary chuchoter : « Tu crois qu'il me trouvera jolie avec cette robe ? »

Grrr ! Etouffe-toi avec ta saloperie de robe !

Petit à petit, les bruits s'amenuisent et j'espère de tout mon cœur que je vais pouvoir me rendormir jusqu'à demain matin ! Ca m'évitera de voir leurs sourires béats et d'entendre leurs gloussements joyeux, sans compter les récits de l'après-midi chez Mme Pieddodu !Comment peut-on ne serait ce que mettre un pied dans cet endroit maudit ? Ca respire la mièvrerie, la culcul-dicité et la niaiserie ! Même mon frère y est allé une fois ! Merlin je ne suis pas épaulée…

Seulement voilà, alors qu'Alice s'apprête à sortir et que je suis sur le point de me rendormir, j'entends clairement Tulia lancer un petit rire. Agacée, je commence à réciter dans ma tête des mots d'une grossièreté à faire pâlir ma mère mais je m'interromps brusquement en entendant mon amie s'exclamer :

- Elle va avoir une surprise quand elle se réveillera...

What ?

Elle parle de moi non ? Comment ça ? Quelle surprise ? Si elles ont encore mit un seau en équilibre sur la porte de la salle de bain, ça va chauffer !

Mais déjà, j'entends Mary acquiescer, la porte se fermer et le silence revient. J'hésite à tenter de me rendormir où à me lever. Mais je dois dire que je suis d'une nature curieuse, alors j'opte pour la seconde option.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Et, en effet, une surprise m'attend. Sur ma table de nuit, se trouve un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges et pourpres, presque noires.

Stupéfaite, j'écarquille bêtement les yeux. Ces fleurs sont magnifiques et leur parfum envahit la pièce, c'est même étrange que je ne m'en sois pas aperçue avant. En plus, ce bouquet est juste immense. Combien de roses il y a là ? 20 ? 30 ? Ca doit coûter la peau des miches tout ça !

Il doit y avoir une erreur. Ce n'est pas à _moi_ qu'il est destiné. Il ne _peut pas _m'être destiné ! Ca doit être John qui l'a envoyé à Alice, ou alors ce sont les filles qui l'ont placé là pour me consoler, je ne sais pas mais ce n'est tout simplement pas _possible_ que ce magnifique bouquet soit pour moi.

Au dessus des fleurs, il y a un petit morceau de parchemin qui volette. Embrasée par la curiosité, je m'en empare vivement.  
>Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises: le bouquet m'est bien adressé puisque sur le parchemin, mon nom est écrit avec élégance. Je dois reconnaître que c'est une belle écriture. D'ailleurs, elle me dit quelque chose… Je secoue la tête, incapable de me rappeler à qui elle appartient. Mais je sais que je connais cette écriture et son propriétaire, c'est sûr.<br>Je déplie le parchemin en décidant que je verrai plus tard, de toute façon, le parchemin doit bien être signé !

Il y a juste trois mots d'écrits. Trois petits mots. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

Pour le coup, on est loin d'être dans la niaiserie ou la mièvrerie.

Sur le parchemin, tout aussi élégamment, il est écrit :

_Je te déteste _

Est-ce que c'est une blague ? On m'envoie des roses et on me déteste ? Il va falloir m'expliquer !

Il n'y a pas de nom en dessous, rien.

Je retourne le papier, toujours rien.

L'enfoiré !

Je me penche au dessus du bouquet pour voir s'il y a un autre mot, quelque chose qui m'indique l'identité de l'expéditeur, mais il ne semble rien y avoir de plus. Je me redresse brusquement, on n'est jamais trop prudent, si cette personne me déteste, il doit y avoir un sort caché, quelque chose… Si ça se trouve une araignée va me sauter à la gorge d'ici quelques secondes ! Alors je m'empare de ma baguette et lance tout un tas de sorts pour extraire le maléfice du bouquet.

Mais je n'en trouve aucun. Il semblerait qu'il soit... inoffensif.

Etrange, très étrange.

Ma curiosité étant insatisfaite, c'est plutôt agacée que je pars me doucher, mes pensées toutes orientées sur ce stupide bouquet. Un amoureux transit qui m'envoie ça ? Peu probable, il n'aurait pas écrit qu'il me détestait, il aurait écrit qu'il m'aimait non ? Merlin Al va me charrier pendant des jours s'il apprend l'existence de ce bouquet ! Je me mets à réfléchir « frénétiquement ». Qui pourrait bien me détester ? Peu de gens. Je ne suis pas méchante, bien au contraire. J'aide toujours les premières années à faire leurs devoirs, je fais gagner des points à ma maison… Non, vraiment je ne vois pas qui pourrait…

Sacré Merlin ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Ces fleurs… si rouges… si belles… si _chères_. Ce parchemin… cette écriture… si élégante… si fine… presque _calligraphiée_… Et ces mots… Merlin, ces _mots_ ! "_Je te déteste"_ !

Non. Pas possible. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui me déteste en fait, une personne, et son nom est Scorpius Malefoy.

Ca ne peut-être que lui ! Encore, il y a trois jours, il s'est penché par-dessus mon devoir de métamorphoses pour regarder ma note, il a froncé le nez et s'est écrié :

- Quoi ? Tu as eu un Optimal alors que je n'ai eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel ? Salazar, c'est abusé ! Je te déteste Weasley !

Alors est ce qu'il m'a envoyé ça pour rire ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je compte bien lui apprendre ma façon de penser à ce petit prétentieux !

Enragée, je sors de la douche, m'habille en deux temps trois mouvements et décide de trouver l'imbécile pour lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.

Mais une fois dans la salle commune, confrontée à la dure réalité – la salle commune n'est peuplée que de 1ères, 2èmes et 3èmes années – je réalise que Malefoy doit-être en train de peloter une pétasse à gros seins (et petit cerveau !) dans un coin sombre. Beurrk. Dégoutant !

Mais tout de même, il a envoyé un bouquet, pas un rat crevé... alors pour en avoir le cœur net, je monte dans le dortoir des garçons, direction l'oreiller d'Albus sous lequel est précieusement cachée la Carte du Maraudeur. Si Malefoy est dans le château, je vais le trouver, oh oui.

Je déplie la carte après avoir juré mes intentions et m'attelle avec sérieux à la recherche du nom impie. Le voilà qui est là, pour une surprise, c'en est une ! Il est seul, dans une classe vide et pas trop loin de ma salle commune de surcroit.

Bien.

Je range soigneusement la carte et redescend dans la salle commune, je traverse le portrait et me rend à la rencontre de Malefoy. Dans les couloirs, je passe malheureusement devant quelques couples assis sur des bancs en plein échange bucal et je me retins de vomir devant ce spectacle répugnant.

Quand j'arrive devant la salle où se trouve Malefoy, je ne prends pas la peine de frapper ou autre. J'ouvre la porte brutalement et le pauvre garçon doit croire à une agression(1). Je referme la porte en la claquant et lui fait face. J'ai le temps de voir son regard surprit et _inquiet_. Une seconde, Malefoy ? Inquiet ? Je suis dans une autre dimension et personne ne m'a prévenue ? Mais rapidement, il reprend contenance et… attend.

Je vous jure, il attend. Quoi donc, le déluge ? Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il fout dans cette salle moisie ? Il devrait être en train de roucouler comme les autres chez Mme Pieddodu avec des petits cœurs qui volettent autour de lui… Je suis sûre que c'est son truc à lui ! Il joue les durs mais il doit être très culcul dans le fond…

Il ne dit toujours rien et me fixe. Il se tient bien droit, les épaules en arrière… Dieu qu'il est baraqué… Ses yeux semblent m'évaluer, il me toise des pieds à la tête et j'en viens presque à regretter d'avoir expédié mon brossage de cheveux tout à l'heure… C'est vrai qu'il est beau quand même… Aghr non Rose ! Ce type est juste l'espèce d'enfoiré qui t'a fait rater ton devoir de potions en troisième année et tu _oses _le trouver beau ?

Agacée par mon manque de self-contrôl, j'explose :

- Malefoy est ce que tu me prends pour une idiote ?

Il croire les bras et un sourire narquois s'affiche sur son visage. Là je reconnais _mon _Malefoy, si l'on peut dire ainsi.

- Je n'oserais pas Weasley. Répondit-il fièrement.

Grr… m'énerve !

Je m'avance dans la pièce, folle de rage.

- Oh arrête ! Je sais très bien que le bouquet que j'ai reçu vient de toi !

Il se met à rire mais on dirait que le cœur n'y est pas, il est _différent_ de d'habitude.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Weasley !

Quel abruti ! Je sais que c'est lui, il a l'air étrange, on dirait un gamin prit la main dans le sac !

- Te fous pas de moi comprit ? C'est ton écriture d'aristocrate ! Et puis… ça ne peut être que toi ! M'empourpre-je.

Il ne répond rien mais ses traits semblent soucieux, il fronce le nez, pince les lèvres et plisse les paupières… _pourquoi_ cela le rend encore plus mignon ? Décidée à écourter cette conversation, je lui lance sèchement :

- De toute façon, comme tu peux le voir, ton sort n'a pas fonctionné ! Encore quelque chose que tu as raté Malefoy, comme le dernier devoir de métamorphoses.

Fière de moi, je m'apprête à faire demi-tour mais il fait un pas et se rapproche dangereusement. Il a l'air étonné.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Weasley ? Demande-t-il.

- A ton avis, du sort que tu as jeté sur le bouquet !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et répond :

- Je n'ai jeté aucun sort sur ce bouquet !

Ah… donc il avoue… hé hé !

- A d'autres Malefoy ! Et puis, comme toujours, tu as été très clair dans tes propos. Dis-je avec un sourire, contente d'avoir tiré les vers du nez à un Serpentard. Tu aurais pu signer tout de même, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à me creuser la tête dans ma douche !

C'en est presque drôle en fait, allons, c'est de bonne guerre me dis-je en souriant.  
>Mais... Je suis en train d'essayer de plaisanter avec Malefoy ou bien ? Merlin, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?<p>

En fait, à bien y regarder, Malefoy ne semble pas trouver ça drôle, pas du tout. Il a même l'air très mécontent. Il avait cet air là la dernière fois qu'il a cassé la figure à Albus…

Sans prévenir, il m'attrape par les épaules et me plaque brusquement contre un mur de la salle. Peut-être qu'il va me casser la figure à moi aussi? Qu'il essaye seulement...

- Alors voilà ! C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ! Que j'ai ensorcelé ce bouquet ? Crie-t-il.

Un peu agacée par une telle violence, je tente de me défaire de sa poigne mais il est fort, bien plus que moi. Pas étonnant compte tenu de la largeur de ses épaules…

- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! Grogne-je.

Il ne le fait pas. Pire, il colle son torse contre moi et je me sens en infériorité numérique, eh oui, il fait une voire deux têtes de plus que moi l'animal ! Je suis totalement coincée, je pense que pour qu'il me fiche la paix je vais devoir discuter avec lui car de toute évidence, il attend une réponse, alors :

- Bien sûr que je crois que tu l'as ensorcelé ! C'est évident non ? Je ne l'ai ni touché ni senti, et ma baguette n'a pas réussi à détecter ton sort mais je suis absolument sûre qu'il y en a un !

- Si ta baguette n'a rien trouvé tu ne peux pas envisager qu'il n'y a PAS de sort sur ce foutu bouquet ? Râle-t-il.

Et il semble passablement énervé. Il m'agace… Merlin qu'il m'agace !

- Très drôle ! Je réplique. Comme tu me l'as si bien écrit : tu me détestes !

Malefoy semble vraiment très énervé. Les muscles de son cou sont saillants, il serre la mâchoire, me fixe avec une froideur inouïe. Il n'aurait pas agit différemment s'il s'apprêtait à m'en coller une. Il ne va pas le faire hein ? Je suis une fille ! Non, il est trop bien élevé pour s'en prendre à une fille ! Au pire, qu'il essaie ! Papa m'a apprit à donner des coups de pieds bien placés à défaut de baguette !

Malefoy attrape alors mon menton et, s'il ne me fait pas mal, là encore, je sens que je ne peux me défaire de sa poigne. Son autre main est toujours sur mon épaule et son torse est collé contre ma poitrine. Ca commence à devenir gênant là ! Ca me fait penser… oh non non non, ne pense même pas à imaginer Malefoy torse nu ! Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

Il courbe l'échine de manière à me regarder dans les yeux. Je me sens mal, je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe et les yeux de Malefoy sont pour ainsi dire… tout à faire magnifiques… bleus-gris…  
>Pour ne pas être plus gênée que je ne le suis déjà, je regarde ses cheveux blonds. Ils sont si clairs… ça lui va bien. Il devait être trop chou quand il était petit !<p>

Tout de même… il faut avouer, il est chou là aussi... Mais quel goujat ! Ce type me met vraiment mal à l'aise !

Au bout de quelques secondes, vert de rage, il ouvre enfin la bouche et dit d'une voix rauque et sèche:

- Oh oui je te déteste Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

J'ai l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche à mon tour pour répliquer que cet échange n'a pas lieu d'être: il me déteste, je le déteste (ben oui, un peu quand même… non ?) et je ne vois pas pourquoi on perd notre temps à discuter de ce problème épineux dans une salle de classe, le jour de la Saint Valentin, alors qu'il a certainement mieux à faire que de m'agresser verbalement et physiquement en plus !

"J'ai l'intention" seulement. Car, avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il m'embrasse brusquement. _Avidement_. Comme si j'allais m'évaporer.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, j'écarquille les yeux et je croise son regard anthracite. Engourdie et interdite, je me laisse faire. Je _le_ laisse faire. Et il m'embrasse plus doucement.

J'avais dans l'idée de le repousser mais je dois admettre que… ce n'est pas si mal après tout… Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir les prunelles qui me mettent si mal à l'aise. Puis Malefoy desserre son emprise, ses mains se font plus douces, elles lâchent mon épaule et mon menton pour venir caresser mes joues. C'est agréable. Mais il m'embrasse toujours et ça aussi, c'est agréable. Maintenant, il décolle ses lèvres des miennes pour y déposer de petits baisers, comme s'il picorait mes lèvres. Timidement, je tente de lui répondre en lui rendant ses baisers. Bah quoi ? C'est Malefoy, d'accord, mais je ne vais pas cracher dans la soupe non ? Il est quand même sacrément canon ! Je songe déjà à la tête que feront les filles quand elles apprendront que le seul garçon qui a pensé à moi pour la Saint-Valentin est Scorpius Malefoy !

Je comprends quand même pourquoi les filles de l'école en sont si gaga… Ses baisers me mettent l'âme à l'envers. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et mon estomac me taquine. Scorpius glisse alors sa main droite derrière ma nuque et j'en frissonne. Ce type va me rendre dingue ! Pour la peine, je décide de réagir à mon tour et entoure son cou avec mes bras, mes doigts viennent jouer avec ses cheveux. Merlin qu'ils sont doux, ces cheveux ! Je me demande comment il fait…  
>Alors je me lâche et glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, encore et encore. Cela semble l'encourager et je ne tarde pas à sentir sa langue contre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Lentement, elle va à la rencontre de la mienne avec assurance tandis que ses mains quittent ma joue et ma nuque pour ma taille. Il me rapproche encore plus de lui et j'apprécie ce geste… c'est même plus fort que ça, <em>j'aime<em> être contre lui, je crois que s'il me repoussait maintenant j'en hurlerais de déplaisir.  
>Notre baiser devient rapidement insolent et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'agripper au cou de Scorpius comme si ma vie en dépendait alors qu'il me serre contre lui à m'étouffer.<p>

Je le déteste…hein ? Oui…oui, c'est cela…hum…farpaitement… euh parfaitement (2) !

Rahh maintenant je comprends. Scorpius me rend vraiment folle, dans tous les sens du terme, folle de rage, folle de lui… C'est donc ça ? J'ai été amoureuse de lui sans m'en rendre compte ? Toutes ces fois où j'espérais qu'il vienne me demander ma note pour me moquer de lui… c'était pour le voir ? Et lorsqu'il faisait son sourire narquois et que mon estomac me jouait des tours… c'était à cause de ça ? Merlin, j'ai fait un déni de sentiments jusqu'à présent ! Avouez que c'est peu commun ! Je me demande si Scorpius a ressenti la même chose… Certainement pas, sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyé des fleurs et nous ne serions pas là à échanger un baiser passionné ! Et quel baiser… la langue de Scorpius qui valse avec la mienne… mes mains dans ses cheveux… les siennes sur mes hanches… c'est juste… Merveilleux! Scorpius embrasse divinement bien et ses bras ont quelque chose d'attrayant – très – attrayant ! Ses cheveux sont si doux, ses yeux si beaux… C'est donc pour ça qu'il était tout décontenancé quand je suis arrivée dans la salle ? Merlin il est tellement trognon !

Lentement, Scorpius rompt notre baiser, je tente de faire bonne figure et de ne pas lui ordonner de m'embrasser encore sur le champ.

Dans mes réflexions je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'étais en train de faire ce que j'avais critiqué toute la matinée... et Merlin que c'était bon !

Je suis un peu hypocrite tout de même et bien, j'assume pleinement si ça peut me permettre de prolonger cet instant dans les bras de Malefoy.

Scorpius colle son front contre le mien et, pendant une fraction de secondes, on se regarde silencieusement.

Je suis toute troublée par la force de ses baisers; l'ardeur dont il a fait preuve me bouleverse, quant à lui, je pense qu'il ne sait pas trop comment se justifier. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! C'est lui le fautif, c'est lui qui devrait se sentir mal à l'aise et pas moi ! Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, je souris et expire légèrement.

Sa bouche est si proche de la mienne… Elle ne tarde pas à se fendre en un sourire à son tour, il a l'air sincère. Moi en tout cas, je le suis. Il me tient toujours par la taille et mes doigts sont encore nichés dans ses cheveux… dans un éclair de lucidité, je me demande si je dois les en retirer… Ils sont plutôt bien là où ils sont… Je me contente donc de les immobiliser en espérant avoir de nouveau le droit de jouer avec ses cheveux blonds.

Mais le blason de sa cape me rappelle à l'ordre, c'est un Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas, si ça se trouve, il va me repousser et se moquer de moi. Pour être sûre, je demande timidement :

- Alors… tu dis le contraire de ce que tu penses, c'est ça ?

Son sourire s'élargit. Cette fois, quand il me répond, il ne semble plus du tout énervé, bien au contraire :

- Salazar, tu en as mis du temps à comprendre ! S'exclame-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je me mets à rire, il semble aussi amusé.

Lentement, j'entortille l'une de ses mèches autour d'un de mes doigts, je tripote ses cheveux si doux et, comme si c'était un signal, il se penche légèrement pour reprendre le baiser là où il l'avait arrêté.

Mais je n'ai pas dis tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors je fais en sorte de pouvoir en placer une et parvins tout de même à murmurer, entre deux baisers :

- Moi aussi… je te…hum. Déteste.

Il ne répond pas et m'embrasse avec gourmandise, ses baisers se font de plus en plus pressants, de plus en plus ardents. Il est bien plus en confiance que tout à l'heure.

Mouai... il n'a pas répondu, mais je crois que le message est passé.

J'ai désormais comprit ce qu'il voulait dire avec ses fleurs et lui, a saisi que c'était réciproque.

Ca me coûte de le reconnaître mais tout de même...

Stupide Saint Valentin!

* * *

><p>(1) : Phrase tirée des Visiteurs "Vous avez ouvert la porte si brutalement qu'on a cru à une agression! - Attendez! C'est peut-être moi qui vous ai agressé! - Un peu!"<br>(2): Tiré d'une des nombreuses BD d'Astérix

Note: J'envisage de faire du point de vue de Scorpius si j'ai de nouveau une soudaine inspiration, mais au cas où, je laisse la fic en "complete"

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bye bye! Et, "n'oubliez pas l'auteur"


	2. Dispositions valentinoises

Et voilà la suite, j'ai failli la poster le 14/02 mais c'était donner trop d'importance à la Saint-Valentin que de le poster le jour même... et toc!

* * *

><p><strong>Je te déteste<br>Point de vue de Scorpius Malefoy **

_C'est de sa faute si je me retrouve sans copine pour la Saint Valentin ! A coté d'elle, elles sont toutes laides ! Et moi, en tant que Malefoy, je ne peux décemment pas m'afficher avec quelqu'un de laid ! Alors cette année, j'ai décidé que ce serait Weasley ou personne !_

* * *

><p>14 Février, 9h30.<p>

Je la sens pas cette journée, vraiment pas et je me trompe rarement. Non, en fait, je ne me trompe jamais : je suis un Malefoy.

Frustré, je pousse un soupir et passe une main fatiguée sur mon front.

Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré ! Tomber _amoureux_ d'une Weasley ?

Non, je ne suis pas _amoureux _de cette petite garce de Rose qui a sans arrêt de meilleures notes que moi !  
>C'est juste que je la trouve… disons… divertissante, agréable à regarder… oui, elle est mignonne… Ca me fait penser à l'autre jour : elle somnolait à la bibliothèque devant son bouquin de potions… elle était vraiment craquante.<br>Oui, bon je suis peut-être _un peu _amoureux d'elle! Ok?

Salazar qu'elle m'énerve !

Pourquoi est-elle aussi jolie, hein ?

Bon sang, si elle pouvait être moche, ça me faciliterait la vie ! On n'a pas idée d'avoir de si beaux yeux, des cheveux si brillants, un petit nez à piquer les gaufrettes et… RAHH Merlin, venez moi en aide, donnez moi la force de l'oublier, de la trouver laide !

Je tire la couverture et m'en recouvre le visage jusqu'au nez, le soleil commence à pointer et des rayons illuminent le dortoir. J'aimerais rester au fond de mon lit pour le reste de la journée. J'entends les mecs qui s'habillent. Josh est en train de se demander s'il doit mettre une cravate. Ce ringard ! Une cravate ? Pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Parfois mes potes sont vraiment étranges…

J'ai déjà imaginé un moyen de sortir Weasley de mon esprit, un moyen infaillible : je me suis dit qu'elle était bête. Bon, elle a de bonnes notes d'accord, mais ça ne veut rien dire, on peut avoir d'excellentes notes et être un abruti fini ! Alors je l'ai écoutée, j'ai tendu l'oreille par-ci, espionné par-là…et malheureusement, le résultat de mon enquête n'était pas à la hauteur de mes espérances… Non seulement Rose Weasley est belle mais en plus elle est intelligente, je veux dire _vraiment_ intelligente et pas seulement douée en cours. Elle est bourrée de charmes et de talents et ça ne m'aide pas.

En prenant soin de garder les yeux fermés, je pose mes mains sur mes tempes et tente maladroitement d'extraire la rousse démoniaque de mon esprit. En vain. Weasley me prend la tête dès le matin !  
>Weasley me prend tout le temps la tête en fait quand je ne la vois pas, je pense à elle quand elle est là, je m'engueule avec elle ! J'avoue, c'est moi qui cherche, je la titille et elle ne marche pas mais court !<p>

Au début, je trouvais amusant de la voir s'énerver pour un rien. C'est qu'elle est autoritaire la petite rouquine ! Mais malheureusement, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac... Elle m'a bien piégé, elle a ensorcelé mon cerveau ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Depuis, je continue à l'énerver, juste pour voir son joli minois prendre un air outré, son visage se colorer et sa voix se hausser. Belle en toutes circonstances… C'est ce que je crois.

Alors au grand mot les grands remèdes, depuis un moment déjà, j'ai compris qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal, c'est la seule solution.

J'en ai assez de rêver d'elle la nuit, j'en ai assez de la chercher des yeux sans arrêt dans la grande salle, les couloirs ou pendant les cours j'en ai assez de me creuser la tête pour trouver le moindre prétexte pour lui parler, je me contrefous qu'elle ait des notes supérieures aux miennes.

Cette fille m'a rendu Poufsouffle !

Je la déteste.

A cause d'elle, je suis là, comme un abruti dans mon lit, j'ai passé la nuit à m'angoisser ! M'angoisser pour une fille ! Moi ! Scorpius Malefoy ! C'est une première. Oh oui, je déteste Rose Weasey.

C'est de sa faute si je me retrouve sans copine pour la Saint Valentin ! A coté d'elle, elles sont toutes laides ! Et moi, en tant que Malefoy, je ne peux décemment pas m'afficher avec quelqu'un de laid ! Alors cette année, j'ai décidé que ce serait Weasley ou personne !

C'est elle que je veux.

Le hic, c'est qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Du coup, ça fait un mois que j'essaie d'être gentil, mais elle fait tout pour m'agacer ! Je perds mes moyens avec elle ! Alors finalement, je n'arrive qu'à faire comme d'habitude : je lui dis des choses blessantes et quand je vois que je vais en faire une, je conclus par : « je te déteste Weasley », histoire qu'elle comprenne bien.

Tiens, ça m'est arrivé pas plus tard qu'hier : on nous rendait le devoir de métamorphoses, une parfaite occasion pour l'approcher sans que cela soit suspect. Alors je me penche sur sa copie, mais cette idiote ne semble même pas me remarquer. Ca me chagrine de ne pas voir ses yeux émeraude, alors énervé, je lâche :

- Quoi ? Tu as eu un Optimal alors que je n'ai eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel ? Salazar, c'est abusé ! Je te déteste Weasley !

Et bingo, elle me regarde. Agacée, mais elle me regarde quand même. Elle est jolie aussi quand elle se met en colère… quelle chipie, elle ne pourrait pas avoir…je ne sais pas moi, le nez de travers, une grosse pustule sur le menton! Non, elle n'a rien de tout ça, elle est juste parfaite. Enervé contre moi-même d'être aussi faible et contre elle d'être aussi séduisante, je me suis éloigné rapidement.

Parfois, je me dis que ça aurait été tout de même plus simple de la prendre entre quatre yeux et de lui dire que je l'aime, mais un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments, jamais.  
>Pour faciliter les choses, je dis le contraire de ce que je pense, depuis longtemps, ainsi, mes coéquipiers de quidditch savent que si je leur dis qu'ils ont très mal joué, ils sont satisfaits. C'est comme ça.<br>Après tout, si Weaskey est aussi intelligente que ça, elle comprendra que je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je dis, je suis un Serpentard ne l'oublions pas.

Seulement voilà, un mois est passé : elle n'a toujours pas compris, et moi, je commence sérieusement à douter de sa grande intelligence.

J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit moche. Au moins, je pourrais de nouveau sortir avec plein d'autres filles sans être perturbé outre mesure. Mais les jours passent, Weasley demeure et moi je reste là, planté. Je me déçois, c'est horrible. Cette fille me rend faible. Salazar elle me gave !

Je pousse un soupir et me retourne sur le coté. Décidément, je suis tombé bas, très bas. Tout ça pour quoi ? J'ai déshonoré mon rang et ma famille à courir après une petite idiote qui se moque de moi comme de l'an 40. Elle va me rendre marteau.

J'ai vraiment touché le fond, il y a trois semaines, quand j'ai pris conscience que la Saint-Valentin approchait.

J'ai pensé que je pouvais inviter Weasley à boire un verre, aux Trois Balais bien sûr ! Pas question que je retourne chez Mme Pieddodu ! Cette nunuche de Lucy m'y a trainé l'année dernière ! Je ne suis pas prêt d'y retourner ! Des cœurs partout et des petits anges qui vous braillent des mélopées stupides dans les oreilles pendant que vous mangez, merci bien ! En plus je me rappelle que Lucy n'avait pas arrêté de me faire du pied pendant deux heures et j'avais du me contrôler pour ne pas la traiter de chienne en chaleur devant les autres clients. On n'a pas idée de me déranger en plein repas !

Donc, depuis trois semaines, je nourris l'espoir d'inviter Rose Weasley à passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi. Espoir qui s'amenuise de jours en jours car, je dois le reconnaître, je n'ai pas le courage de l'inviter. Je ne me suis jamais pris de râteau de ma vie et je n'ai pas envie que Weasley change cet état de fait. Car oui, je me répète, mais je suis au courant : Rose Weasley me déteste et à part ce petit détail, elle est parfaite.

Tellement parfaite que quelques types ont voulu l'inviter pour la Saint Valentin, et moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! PERSONNE – oh non personne – ne s'approche de la copine d'un Malefoy.  
>Bon. Malheureusement, Weasley n'est pas ma copine mais je compte bien remédier à ça ! Disons en attendant que: personne ne s'approche de la fille sur laquelle un Malefoy a jeté son dévolu.<p>

Weasley sera à moi et à personne d'autre !

Mais je savais qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de sortir avec moi, alors jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai fais la chasse aux prétendants.

C'est plutôt difficile, je l'avoue, et pas de tout repos ! J'ai du faire preuve d'un esprit imaginatif et d'un calme à toutes épreuves. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier de moi, j'ai intercepté la lettre de Ian Reyen, collé mon poing dans la figure de McLaggen, intimité Thomas, fais avaler une praline longue langue à Polus quand il allait parler à Rose… Qui d'autre encore ? Ah oui, ce blondinet, je ne me rappelle même plus son nom… Enfin bref, ça a été un mois plutôt intense si on pense aussi à tout ceux que j'ai dissuadé de sortir avec Weasley en disant qu'elle ne s'épilait pas les jambes… (Heureusement qu'elle n'en a rien su!).

Mais même après tous ces efforts, j'en arrive toujours au même point : Rose ne m'aime pas et je commence à désespérer qu'elle ressente un jour quelque chose d'autre que de la haine pour moi.

Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas normal que Weasley ne ressente « _rien »_ pour moi, je suis blond, beau, j'ai hérité de la classe de mon père et j'ai un nom très célèbre, d'ailleurs tout ce coté vrai/faux mangemort et tout le mystère qui tourne autour de mon père plait aux filles, alors pourquoi Weasley reste indifférente quand je lui sourie, quand je lui parle ? Salazar, c'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Avec détermination, je repousse les draps qui me recouvrent et tire mes rideaux d'un coup sec. Il me semble que des ailes de Gryffondors m'ont poussées dans le dos cette nuit, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je me lève et fonce vers la salle de bains sans saluer mes camarades. Dix minutes plus tard, je siffle mon hibou par la fenêtre du dortoir et Eschyle ne tarde pas à se poser sur le rebord de celle-ci.

J'en ai assez de me retenir, je me suis voilé la face trop longtemps. J'ai compris ce que je voulais, j'ai identifié mes sentiments. J'ai envie de Rose Weasley, envie de la sentir contre moi, envie de la prendre dans mes bras, envie de l'embrasser et de caresser ses joues roses. Ca commence à bien faire!

J'ai pris ma décision. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin, j'ai fais fuir tous les prétendants de Rose c'est maintenant ou jamais!  
>Au pire, tant pis pour le râteau, je suis un Malefoy, je m'en remettrai! Je m'en tirerai simplement avec une blessure à l'orgueil. Si elle me repousse, ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi de la détester, réellement cette fois...<p>

Eschyle s'envole avec un morceau de parchemin, mon bon de commande de fortune. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, Pré-au-Lard, ce n'est pas si loin à vol d'oiseau...

- Le grand Malefoy n'a pas de copine ! Fanfaronna soudain Zab au milieu du dortoir.

Cet abruti me fait sursauter. Je me retourne vivement, franchement agacé.

- Malefoy n'a trouvé personne pour l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ! Renchérit Josh.

- VOS GUEULES ! Hurlai-je, à bout.

Comme si c'était si simple ! Et puis je n'ai pas trouvé personne, loin de là, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu l'invitation souhaitée ! J'en veux pour preuve les nombreuses boites de chocolat qui trônent devant mon lit. C'est drôle, je ne les avait pas vues avant... De toute façon je n'en ouvrirai aucune, si ça se trouve elles sont bourrées de filtres d'amour : non merci. Ce n'est pas le moment de manger un chocolat et de tomber amoureux d'un laideron alors que c'est justement le jour J pour agir avec Weasley.

- Oh ça va Scorpius, t'énerve pas. Après tout, c'est entièrement ta faute si tu as refusé les dizaines de demandes qu'on t'a envoyé !

Et on appelle ça des amis.

Une minute, les dizaines ? Il y en a eu tant que ça ? Oh c'est pour ça qu'ils ne me ménagent pas ce matin, je suis sûr que Zabini est énervé parce qu'Ingrid Thomson m'a invité à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il avait l'intention d'y aller avec elle !

Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible !

- C'est clair. Dit Zabini en attrapant son écharpe de Serpentard.

- Du coup, tu pars avec ta cravate ? Demande-je à Josh, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Non, ça le fait pas, je vais avoir l'air d'un bouffon.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de cravate pour ça tu sais. Dis-je avec sérieux, mais mes deux amis éclatent de rire.

Il semble que ma réputation de Malefoy en ait prit un coup. J'aurais dis ça en troisième année, ils auraient tous les deux baissé la tête et n'auraient rien répondu, mais là, il est clair que _personne_ ne me prend plus au sérieux !  
>Enfin, je suis tout de même fier de ma petite blague, alors je me mets à rire avec eux. Nul doute que dans quelques heures, je rirai bien moins…<p>

Mais un bruit nous interrompt. Nous nous tournons tous les trois en direction de la fenêtre et j'aperçois alors mon « colis » qui arrive. Mon hibou grand duc, Eschyle, revient avec trois autres chouettes, ils tiennent une sorte de bâche à plat et dessus est posée ma commande : un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges très foncées, à bien y réfléchir, le bouquet me semble vraiment énorme… Est-ce que ça impressionnera Weasley ? J'espère bien ! De toute façon, je suis un Malefoy, pas question d'envoyer une piètre fleur, je n'ai pas envie d'être ridicule !

Sans attendre, j'ouvre la fenêtre, réceptionne le bouquet et met l'argent dans une petite bourse que me tend l'une des chouettes. L'odeur des roses se répand dans le dortoir et je me retourne vers mes amis, le bouquet à la main.

Merlin, je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin ! Contre toute attente, les gars ne se mettent pas à rire bêtement.

- J'avoue là que je comprends rien. Explique Zab en gesticulant. On t'envoie des fleurs et c'est toi qui paie ?

Je pousse un soupir compréhensif.

- Tu viens de prouver une fois de plus ta non-intelligence. Lance-je et cette fois, ils se mettent à sourire.

Je remarque bien vite que Josh me fixe avec un rictus apparent.

- Encore la petite rouquine hein ? Raille-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Weasley ? C'est pour elle ? Scorp, tu ne crois pas qu'elle va te le jeter à la figure ? S'écrie Zabini, apparemment tout excité à l'idée que je me prenne un rateau.

- J'espère pas…

Il se met à pouffer et Josh et moi le fixons sans comprendre.

- Excuse-moi Scorp…mais…ahah ! Mais franchement… Tu vas attendre devant la salle des Gryffies et… ohoh ! C'est trop bon, toute l'école va te voir te ramasser ahah ! Salazar, je regrette maintenant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ! J'aurais du rester ici pour voir ça ! Malefoy se prendre un rateau !

- Inouï ! Renchérit Josh avec un petit sourire.

Ils m'agacent tous les deux ! Mais dans un sens, Zab a raison, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Weasley me plaque devant toute l'école… Et en même temps il faut bien qu'elle sache que c'est moi qui lui ai offert le bouquet ! Imaginons qu'elle croie que c'est ce trou du cul de Mclaggen (qui lui fait accessoirement de l'œil depuis des semaines) et qu'elle aille se jeter dans ses bras ? Hors de question.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen… Tiens, pourquoi ne ferais-je pas livrer le bouquet directement dans son dortoir, comme mes boites de chocolat ? Après, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle vienne à moi. Héhé, c'est plutôt une bonne idée non ? Il faut juste que je signe, que je lui écrive un mot et les dés sont jetés, je rencontre – ou plutôt j'affronte – Weasley, advienne que pourra.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Josh qui regarde sa montre, quelques secondes plus tard il lance :

- Bon les mecs, moi j'y vais. Bon courage Scorp ! Tu nous racontes tout ce soir !

Il commence à s'éloigner et Zab le suit en me souhaitant tout de même bonne chance.

Je risque ma vie dans l'histoire ! Si Weasley me lance un chauve-furie…brrr. La porte du dortoir se referme et je jette un coup d'œil à mes fleurs.

Je remarque qu'il y a un morceau de parchemin, joint au bouquet. Je prend une plume et me creuse la tête pour trouver quelque chose à mettre. Je ne vais tout de même pas faire des déclarations enamourées à Rose…bon, ne nous méprenons pas, je serais tout à fait _capable_ de lui déclarer ma flamme, mais après être sûr qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi… Comment lui faire comprendre que je suis _amoureux _d'elle (un Malefoy ne balance pas qu'il est amoureux à n'importe qui !) sans utiliser de mots équivoques… Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les métaphores…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je me mets à craindre que Weasley parte dans le château, ça serait tout de même ballot qu'elle ne remarque que ce soir qu'elle a un bouquet…

Et si d'autres garçons lui avaient envoyé quelque chose ? Mince...

Mais je me rassure rapidement : mon bouquet doit certainement être le plus cher… Comme le dirait mon père: "quand on te donne deux chevaux, choisis celui qui a les meilleures dents" (*). Donc elle devrait préférer mon bouquet… oui, certainement... Mais si je signe Malefoy ou Scorpius, elle va savoir que c'est moi !

Agacé de me prendre la tête pour Weasley, je finis par écrire : "_Je te déteste_".

Oh oui, je la déteste ! Elle me rend niais ! Rester deux heures devant un bout de papier sans savoir quoi écrire !

Finalement, j'appelle tout haut mon ami Efle de maison, j'ai nommé Ascyly. Il travaille quelques fois à la maison l'été, et il est génial !

Il transplane sans plus attendre dans mon dortoir et je lui remets le bouquet (ainsi que quelques gallions pour service rendu) et lui explique d'aller le poser en évidence, dans le dortoir de Weasley ou de le remettre à Weasley ou de… Bref il semble m'avoir compris puisqu'il transplane de nouveau alors que je n'ai même pas fini de parler.

Il est partit.

Alors je me met à tourner en rond dans mon dortoir. Je regarde l'horloge du dortoir. A peine trois minutes plus tard, Ascyly revient et je le presse de questions (ce qui le fait beaucoup rire). Il m'explique que Rose dort encore et je ne peux me retenir d'être un peu jaloux, si ça se trouve il l'a vue dormir… Ne pensons pas à ça…

Acyly ne tarde pas à partir, il a à faire en cuisine.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Est-ce que Weasley va comprendre que c'est moi ? Est-ce qu'elle va vouloir me voir ? Est-ce qu'elle ne va pas balancer mon bouquet par la fenêtre ?

Au lieu de faire mon Poufsouffle, je décide de descendre me cacher dans une salle, à coté de la salle commune de Gryffondor, au moins, si elle sort de sa salle commune avec un garçon, je la verrai et je saurai à quoi m'attendre. Il ne me restera plus qu'à éviscérer ce pauvre type avant de récupérer ce qui m'appartient, c'est-à-dire : Weasley.

Donc je descends dans les couloirs et je ne tarde pas à me faire alpaguer par une mocheté qui s'étonne que je sois tout seul… Berk bertk berk, elle est vilaine! Je crois qu'elle a l'intention de me proposer d'aller avec elle à Pré-au-Lard mais je la remballe bien vite en disant qu'elle est trop jeune pour moi.

J'arrive devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dans les couloirs, il y a plein de couples qui se bécotent… J'espère que moi aussi, je serais autorisé à bécoter Rose dans quelques instants…

Je rentre dans une salle et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je tire une chaise et campe devant le trou de la serrure. Grâce à un sort, je vois tout à fait qui parcoure le couloir.

S'ensuit une longue attente pendant laquelle je me ronge les sangs – autant dire que je ne me reconnais pas – je me pose milles questions. Est-ce qu'elle va venir ? Je fais quoi si elle passe dans le couloir ?

Les minutes passent lentement et j'observe les couples qui sortent de la salle commune des Gryffons. Cela fait bientôt vingt minutes que j'attends dans cette vieille salle miteuse (je crois que c'est la salle où on a histoire de la magie). Je fais ma fouine et épie les rouges et or, ça n'arrête pas, les couples qui se rendent à Pré-au-Lard défilent devant mes yeux et je continue à me dire que je vais vraiment passer ma Saint-Valentin tout seul. Je crois que ça sera la première fois d'ailleurs… Les gars peuvent bien rire, mais je ne vais quand même pas me forcer à sortir avec un laideron alors que je n'en ai aucune envie ! J'en ai MARRE ! Je ne suis vraiment pas patient. Plus j'attends, plus je stresse.

Oh Salazar ! Je commence à regretter d'avoir envoyé ces fleurs ! Je n'ai aucun courage, c'est affligeant ! Weasley va me rire au nez ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai envoyé ces fleurs ? Weasley me déteste ! Quel imbécile ! Mais _pourquoi_ est ce que j'ai envoyé ces fleurs ! Avec un peu de chance, elle ne saura pas que c'est moi et je m'en tirerai les mains propres…

Soudain mes yeux me brûlent, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et je me maudis d'agir comme une midinette, ah il est beau l'héritier Malefoy !

Weasley vient de sortir de la salle commune. On dirait une furie… Est-ce qu'elle a eu le bouquet ? Si ça se trouve elle l'a jeté… Ou alors elle ne sait pas qui lui a envoyé. Elle a l'air tellement énervée que je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… Je ne vais surtout pas lui dire que c'est moi qui lui ai expédié ! Sinon, c'est sûr, elle ne voudra jamais de moi.

Cette fille est tarée, elle reçoit un bouquet et ça l'énerve ! Il faudra qu'on m'explique…

Mais elle se dirige vers ma salle de classe. Je recule de quelques pas, un peu anxieux. Se pourrait-il qu'elle sache où je suis ? Impossible.

Tiens, mais… mais mais elle se dirige vers moi ! Enfin vers la salle dans laquelle je me trouve ! Je bondis de ma chaise et va la remettre à sa place, je reviens vers la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible… Pourvu qu'elle ne vienne pas dans cette salle…

Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sursaute avant de remarquer que mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé : c'est bien Weasley qui l'a ouverte. Merlin, qu'est ce que je vais dire ? Il faut absolument que je trouve une excuse à lui servir. Elle me fixe et je m'aperçois que je ne m'étais pas trompé : elle a l'air furieuse. Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle a les oreilles rouges et j'ai compris depuis longtemps que cela n'annonce jamais rien de bon… J'essaie de trouver dans ma tête une pique à lui lancer pour qu'elle déguerpisse et que je puisse me remettre de son entrée si _mouvementée_ mais mon esprit reste _vide _et moi muet. Je commence à paniquer, Weasley me fixe sans rien dire et je me demande comment tout ça va finir… Pour me calmer, je souffle un bon coup, respire doucement, sinon elle va s'apercevoir que je suis inquiet.

Je mets du temps à me reprendre et calmer les battements précipités de mon cœur face au regard inquisiteur de ma jolie rouquine, après tout, ce n'est pas Weasley qui va me traumatiser ! Je suis Scorpius Malefoy ! Alors je parviens à refaire tomber sur mon visage le masque de froideur familial en espérant que Weasley n'a pas perçu mon _moment d'égarement_.

Courageusement, je lui fais face et, vu que je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire, j'attends qu'elle parle la première. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas découvert le nombre de rencarts que je lui ai fait éviter sinon elle va m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours…

Weasley me regarde et… elle est tellement mignonne cette fille…elle semble toujours énervée… Rose...Rose...Rose…si elle ne sait pas que je lui ai envoyé le bouquet, je pourrai m'en sortir sans dommages...

JE FAIS QUOI ?

La voilà qui ouvre la bouche et, inconsciemment, je retiens mon souffle.

Je la regarde longuement, j'attends de voir ce qu'elle va dire… je me permets de la dévisager des pieds à la tête et de profiter du spectacle, dans quelques minutes, elle sera surement repartie… Rose est vraiment une jolie fille et, même si je m'en plains, j'aime bien son caractère, au moins, aucun garçon ne l'approchera sans sa permission – et la mienne en l'occurrence (vu que j'ai viré tous ces prétendants), c'est drôle, elle est à la fois timide et autoritaire… Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, cette fille est un mystère, je crois que c'est un peu pour ça que je craque pour elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de me retrouver seul avec elle pour la première fois, ou parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin, mais elle me semble encore plus mignonne que d'habitude.

Finalement, elle se met à crier :

- Malefoy est ce que tu me prends pour une idiote ?

Flute, elle a dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose, elle sait peut-être que je lui ai fais rater des rencarts ! Pourtant j'ai été discret… Salazar, comment je vais me sortir de cette situation sans ternir ma réputation, sans avoir à tout lui avouer et sans qu'elle me déteste encore plus ?  
>J'ai beau être un rusé Serpentard, je n'arrive pas à trouver la solution miracle. Je sais juste que je dois nier : elle n'est pas du tout en conditions pour que je lui annonce que je j'ai l'intention de lui dire ! Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher maintenant. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il y aura d'autres occasions.<p>

Je croise les bras et lui sourie, je crois que ça la rend encore plus en colère. Pourtant, moi j'aime bien la voir sourire… Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! Elle me hait ! Je n'aurais jamais du lui envoyer ce bouquet ! Je vais me ridiculiser et elle va le raconter à tous ses potes de Gryffondor !  
>Je de la provoquer, histoire qu'elle parte et que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Il faudra que je trouve une autre solution… avec le temps, peut-être que j'arriverai à lui parler et qu'elle m'écoutera… Je croise les bras et réplique avec fierté :<p>

- Je n'oserais pas Weasley. Répondis-je avec arrogance.

Ca l'énerve. Un trait barre son front et elle pince les lèvres, agacée. Puis elle s'avance vers moi avec détermination, on dirait une hystérique… bon d'accord, une _belle_ hystérique.

- Oh arrête ! Je sais très bien que le bouquet que j'ai reçu vient de toi ! Continue-t-elle, et je perds un peu de ma superbe.

Cherchant à cacher mon mal-être, j'éclate d'un rire sans joie, un rire nerveux. En fait, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire, j'aimerais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et oublier tout ceci. Dans le fond, je suis un sacré trouillard, j'ai peur de me faire jeter ou pire, qu'elle me rie au nez, alors je préfère attaquer moi-même.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Weasley ! Lance-je en espérant être crédible, et je vois son visage rougir encore plus.

J'espère que ça va l'énerver et qu'elle va partir… Salazar, je me sens trop mal ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis vraiment amoureux de Weasley ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant… Je pense que oui. Quel idiot je fais, tomber amoureux de la seule fille qui ne veut pas de moi ! Elle doit avoir envie de me traiter de tous les noms… Merlin faites qu'elle renonce… Qu'elle croit que ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé ce bouquet… Je ne dois pas être très convainquant car elle ne bouge pas d'un cil, j'avais oublié à quel point les Gryffondors étaient bornés et entêtés !

- Te fous pas de moi comprit ? C'est ton écriture d'aristocrate ! Et puis… ça ne peut être que toi ! S'écrie Weasley.

Attends. Mon écriture _d'aristocrate _? Elle a vu ça où elle ? Remarque… c'est un peu un compliment… ça veut dire que j'écris bien. Hé hé… Rose trouve que j'écris bien ! Elle ne doit surtout pas savoir que ça me fait plaisir qu'elle pense ça !  
>Elle a reconnu mon écriture… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ? Personnellement je ne reconnais pas les écritures des personnes dont je me contrefous. Aristocrate ? Hum oui, ça me correspond un peu… Elle dit que ça ne peut être que moi. Une fois mon père m'a dit que "si tu offres quelque chose à une fille de façon anonyme et qu'elle pense tout de suite à toi c'est qu'elle est amoureuse de toi". Cela voudrait dire que Weasley… m'aime bien ? Je n'ai jamais testé cet adage: je n'ai jamais rien offert à une fille à part ma personne, ce qui n'est déjà pas mal!<br>Rose a les joues rouges tout à coup et ses oreilles rosissent…

Soudain la triste réalité me frappe et me fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Merlin Weasley sait _tout_ ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ! J'ai peur ! Je vais tout faire foirer ! J'aurais du utiliser un sort… Merde.  
>Contrarié, je me ferme comme une huitre avec l'intention de ne plus rien dire du tout, mais ma rouquine ne semble pas être de mon avis, elle me lance sèchement :<p>

- De toute façon, comme tu peux le voir, ton sort n'a pas fonctionné ! Encore quelque chose que tu as raté Malefoy, comme le dernier devoir de métamorphoses.

Hein ?

De quoi elle parle cette petite idiote ? Quel sort ? Et je ne rate jamais rien d'abord ! Je cherche à comprendre ce que veut me dire son esprit tourmenté mais déjà, elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour, elle redresse les épaules et amorce un geste pour faire demi-tour. Je m'imagine ses cheveux voler au vent et je ne veux pas qu'elle parte tout de suite, d'autant plus que je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle racontait. Déterminé à comprendre, je me rapproche d'elle et demande avec surprise :

- Mais de quoi tu parles Weasley ?

- A ton avis, du sort que tu as jeté sur le bouquet ! Réplique-t-elle froidement.

Elle croit que j'ai jeté un sort au bouquet ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est énervée ! Non mais c'est un procédé tout à fait déloyal ! Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas y penser…  
>Tout de même, elle me prend pour qui ? Elle me croit capable de jeter un sort en douce sur ce bouquet et de lui envoyer ! Je lève les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'elle a tout à fait raison, ma Mignonne.<br>Vexé, je déclare clairement:

- Je n'ai jeté aucun sort sur ce bouquet !

Lorsque je repose les yeux sur elle, Weasley me fixe avec un petit sourire narquois.

Et meeerrrdee ! Je réalise que je me suis fait avoir comme un jeune débutant ! Et c'est moi le Serpentard dans l'histoire ! Honte à moi franchement ! Je suis trop impulsif. Maintenant elle sait que c'est moi qui aie envoyé les fleurs, inutile de tenter de lui faire croire que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais pas faire mon Poufsouffle histoire de tomber encore plus bas… Mais Weasley semble être plutôt _amusée _de la situation. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Un Serpentard, piégé par une Gryffondor ! Un _Malefoy_ piégé par une _Weasley_ ! Salazar, pardonnez-moi !

Elle a l'air toute fière, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure si ma maison apprend ça… Quelle honte…

- A d'autres Malefoy ! Et comme toujours, tu as été très clair dans tes propos. Tu aurais pu signer tout de même, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à me creuser la tête dans ma douche ! Dit-elle en souriant, d'un ton badin.

Elle me taquine. Est-ce que Weasley trouve ça _drôle _? Est-ce qu'elle veut plaisanter avec moi ?

C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais! Elle croit que j'ai juste voulu lui faire une blague, elle plaisante avec moi. Elle n'est même plus énervée ! Je la rends indifférente ! Elle me prend pour un de ces premières années qui lui envoie des fleurs parce qu'elle s'appelle _Weasley_ ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à cela, je m'appelle _Malefoy_ !  
>Elle croit quoi ? Bon sang ! Elle me rend vraiment dingue !<p>

Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça amusant du tout. Je suis même très contrarié. La fille que j'aime – cette stupide Weasley – me prend pour un espèce de crétin qui fait des blagues douteuses. Elle ne me juge pas digne d'intérêt, ne semble pas me prendre au sérieux. Ca me rend dingue ! Elle ne se rend même pas compte de tous les efforts que j'ai fait !

Et dans quelques minutes elle va encore s'enfuir. Pas question qu'elle me prenne pour un pauvre soupirant stupide !

Je l'attrape par les épaules et la plaque contre le mur. Comme elle ne dit rien, je me mets à crier, vert de rage :

- Alors voilà ! C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ! Que j'ai ensorcelé ce bouquet ?

Je l'aperçois grimacer brièvement. Oups… J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fais mal… On dirait qu'elle a un peu peur…  
>Déjà, elle tente de se défaire de ma poigne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte comme ça. J'en ai marre qu'elle me prenne pour un con, ça commence à bien faire ! MARRE MARRE MARRE !<p>

- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! Grogne-t-elle.

Tu rêves Rosie-chérie ! Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais pas te laisser partir !  
>Presque inconsciemment, naturellement, et avec agacement, je me colle contre elle.<br>Elle est un peu plus petite que moi. Elle a l'air toute fragile… J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser...  
>On irait bien ensemble tous les deux… Je suis sûr qu'on ferait un beau couple.<p>

Rose semble pétrifiée. Elle ne bouge pas… surement mon charme naturel qui commence à lui faire de l'effet !  
>J'espère qu'elle va se justifier parce que je ne comprends toujours pas… elle croit <em>vraiment <em>que j'ai pu ensorceler ce bouquet ?  
>Ca me met hors de moi cette situation ! Rose devient encore plus rouge et se met à grogner dans mes oreilles :<p>

- Bien sûr que je crois que tu l'as ensorcelé ! C'est évident non ? Je ne l'ai ni touché ni sentit, et ma baguette n'a pas réussit à détecter ton sort mais je suis absolument sûre qu'il y en a un !

Putain de bordel de merde ! Je n'aime pas être grossier mais il y a des limites!

- Si ta baguette n'a rien trouvé tu ne peux pas envisager qu'il n'y a PAS de sort sur ce foutu bouquet ? Râle-je, à bout de nerfs.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut-être têtue ! Elle m'énerve !

- Très drôle ! Réplique-t-elle. Comme tu me l'as si bien écrit : _tu me détestes_ !

Salazar ! Je serre les dents histoire de ne pas criser et de tout gâcher. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle a prit mes mots au sérieux. J'en peu plus de cette situation idiote, je savais que je m'étais mis dans de beaux draps ce matin mais je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point… Je l'attrape par le menton, ca fait un moment que j'ai envie de toucher son beau visage.

Et je vois Rose bouger légèrement, ses oreilles sont d'un rouge vif… Je crois qu'elle est gênée… Elle est trop mignonne.

Je me baisse vers elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux. J'aime ses yeux. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Tellement verts. Si ce n'est pas un signe ça, le vert, c'est ma couleur, je suis un Serpentard. Elle se met alors à regarder au dessus de moi... Je me demande bien quoi d'ailleurs, mes cheveux ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle ! Ca me rend fou. Elle se met à gueuler contre moi et deux minutes plus tard elle est toute gênée ! Et elle n'est pas FICHUE de comprendre que… de voir qu'elle me plait bordel ! Je la déteste pour ça ! Elle est aveugle ou quoi ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, je murmure d'une voix rauque, avec détermination :

- Oh oui je te déteste Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Et sur-ce, je me jette sur ses lèvres. De toute façon, ca fait longtemps que j'en ai envie et je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette situation, alors, autant en profiter. J'ai peur qu'elle me repousse alors, je l'embrasse avec avidité, conscient que c'est certainement la première et dernière fois que j'aurais le droit de toucher ses lèvres…et Merlin qu'elles sont douces. Je savais que j'allais aimer embrasser Rose Weasley. Je savais qu'elle était faite pour moi.

J'ai peur qu'elle me haïsse encore plus qu'avant, je garde les yeux ouverts, je dois savoir.

Je croise alors son regard et la vois rapidement fermer les yeux. Elle s'abandonne à mon baiser. Doucement, je desserre l'emprise que j'avais sur elle. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant mais je suppose que j'avais tellement peur qu'elle parte que je la serrais un peu trop fort. J'adore embrasser Rose Weasley. Elle est toute délicate, fabuleuse.  
>Je me mets à caresser ses joues, je savais qu'elles seraient douces. J'en étais sûr. Lentement, je décolle mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse encore, je picore ses lèvres en me demandant si elle apprécie ça autant que moi. Un frisson me parcoure échine, cette fille est tellement spéciale… si seulement elle ne me repoussait pas… faites qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas après…<p>

Mais… mais… Oh Salazar, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber !

Rose répond à mon baiser. Elle pousse ses lèvres vers les miennes avec hésitation. C'est encore mieux qu'avant ! Pour en profiter davantage, je glisse ma main droite derrière sa nuque et elle frisonne à son tour. Héhé, je lui fais de l'effet je crois !

Soudain je sens de petits doigts dans mes cheveux et je crois mourir de plaisir. Elle va me rendre dingue, elle glisse ses doigts entre mes mèches blondes, encore et encore… et c'est tellement bon ! J'en veux plus !

Enhardi par sa réaction, je pousse ma langue à sa rencontre, en espérant qu'elle ne me refuse pas l'accès de sa divine bouche… Lentement, je cajole ses lèvres et je sens sa langue rejoindre la mienne. Doux Merlin c'est vraiment parfait ! Je suis sûr que Rose ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point elle est sensuelle. Je lâche ses joues et pose enfin mes mains sur sa taille, on dirait qu'elle a été modelée pour moi. J'aime ses courbes. Je l'attire vers moi sans rompre notre baiser qui devient…un peu plus chaud. Rose s'agrippe à mon cou et m'attire vers elle avec force. Elle n'est pas si fragile que ça Rosie-chérie ! Je lui rends bien la pareille en la serrant contre moi le plus fort possible, j'adore l'avoir dans mes bras.

Mon esprit légèrement désembrouillé, je réalise enfin que si elle m'embrasse de la sorte, c'est qu'elle m'aime bien, pas vrai ? Plus que bien même ! Je crois que je lui ai fait réaliser qu'elle tenait à moi. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaie de me dire. Une fille qui n'est pas amoureuse ne se blottit pas contre vous comme ça, elle n'enlace pas votre cou comme ça. C'est impossible.

Rose m'aime bien ! C'est merveilleux ! J'adore son goût, j'adore ses lèvres, j'adore sa peau ! Je savais que j'avais raison ! Je savais que Rose en valait la peine ! Je savais que nous deux, ça pourrait être fantastique. Et _c'est_ fantastique. Ce baiser, son corps contre le mien, mes mains sur sa taille…

J'ai une brève pensée pour les mecs qui se foutaient de moi tout à l'heure, en particulier Zab, s'il savait ! Un Malefoy ne faillit pas !  
>Et les pauvres prétendants de Rose! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! Je suis diabolique !<p>

Lentement et à regret, je romps notre baiser, non pas que j'en ai assez, mais j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même… Rose semble un peu contrariée et j'espère que c'est parce que j'ai interrompu notre baiser, ô combien merveilleux. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de devenir ma copine…

Je colle mon front contre le sien et on se regarde pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire, j'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend maintenant. Je sais qu'elle a aimé qu'on s'embrasse.  
>Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui avoue tout maintenant ? Que je me jette à l'eau ? Elle a pourtant compris qu'elle me plaisait non ?<br>Je me mors la lèvre en réfléchissant à la meilleure des solutions. Rose semble toute troublée, elle est trop mignonne.  
>Je la vois alors sourire et elle expire doucement. Ouf, je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle ne fait pas la gueule parce que je l'ai embrassée sans lui demander son autorisation… En plus elle n'a pas retiré ses mains de mes cheveux, ce qui est plutôt bon signe ! Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de fendre mes lèvres, et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie, je veux qu'elle sache que je suis heureux quand elle est dans mes bras.<p>

Je la vois regarder distraitement le blason de Serpentard, brodé sur ma cape puis elle demande timidement :

- Alors… tu dis le contraire de ce que tu penses c'est ça ?

Enfin ! Je savais qu'elle était intelligente ma Rosie-chérie !

- Salazar, tu en as mis du temps à comprendre ! M'exclame-je avec enthousiasme.

Elle se met à rire. C'est la première fois que je la fais rire, enfin que je la fais rire sans que ça soit à mes dépends. Et son rire est magnifique, j'aime celui-ci.

Je crois qu'à présent, il y a très peu de choses que je n'aime pas chez elle…

En fait… il n'y a même rien du tout que je n'aime pas chez elle… Même son caractère de cochon, je le trouve adorable… C'est grave Merlin ?

Et puis elle se remet à jouer avec mes mèches de cheveux. Et comme je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps alors qu'elle est si proche de moi, je l'embrasse de nouveau, reprenant où on en était. Je l'embrasse plusieurs fois. Ses lèvres glissent contre les miennes et je me demande comment je pourrai dorénavant me passer de ce contact pendant plus d'une heure…

Puis je remarque qu'elle cherche à se défaire des baisers… Je dois dire que je stresse un peu, j'ai du mal à comprendre… J'ai de nouveau peur qu'elle me rejette…

Je l'entends alors murmurer :

- Moi aussi…

Je l'embrasse encore, si elle veut partir, autant l'embrasser au maximum avant qu'elle le fasse...

- ... Je te…hum. Déteste. Souffle-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Elle sait ce que j'ai voulu dire. Elle sait que je l'aime.

Alors… ça veut dire que… J'en étais sûr ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente au charme d'un Malefoy !

Incapable de rompre notre baiser, je continue à l'embrasser. Après tout, on est aussi bien là, dans une vieille salle crasseuse plutôt que chez Pieddodu avec ces cœurs et les regards des autres élèves… Ils ont bien le temps d'être au courant que Rose Weasley est MA petite copine !  
>Rien que d'y penser j'en suis tout retourné ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Je me suis donné du mal, après tout, ce n'est que justice !<p>

Rosie-chérie sort avec MOI, moi moi moi et encore moi ! Je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne Saint Valentin!  
>Merlin, oui, <em>c'est <em>la Saint-Valentin, je l'avais presque oublié à force d'embrasser Rose...

Juste histoire de marquer le coup, peut-être qu'on pourrait quand même aller boire un verre ?... Dans mon dortoir par exemple ?

J'ADORE la Saint Valentin!

* * *

><p>(*) Reformulation de "A cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la dent" !<p>

Il a un goût prononcé pour lui-même ce cher Scorpius...

Alors, verdict ? Vous êtes plutôt POV Scorpius ou POV Rose ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé =) Bye bye !


End file.
